The Demon in the Mirror
by Dracone
Summary: AU. Prince L seeks Knight of the Realm Light in order to have his aid in some unknown quest. A task he thinks Light can help him with because of Light's own infamous past. Just what hides in Light's past? How will this aid L with his own troubles? LxLight
1. Chapter 1

A/N; This is the beginning of what was going to be a one-shot, but has to be longer, of a birthday present for L.

Happy birthday L, and Happy Halloween. I hope you have a wonderful time accumulating many sweets tomorrow when you go trick or treating with the children at Wammy's.

Please read and review!

* * *

The Demon in the Mirror

* * *

Chapter 1

Light had felt those eyes upon him since the moment he had entered the inn; which had been over three hours ago. The black eyes of the stranger had bored into his back and had not left him. He wondered what was so interesting about him that would gain him such attention. Light glanced over his shoulder at the stranger, taking in the fine cut of the robes even if the stranger wore them oddly, there was no sign of weaponry, but that could mean nothing with the long black cloak that covered him; the stranger simply oozed power and covert danger. He took in quickly the mess of black hair above the all too pale face that housed that far too intense a gaze.

He did nothing though, he was able to defend himself, and the blade at his side was no toy, but he was never going to get into unnecessary conflict. He was a Knight of the Realm, he had responsibilities, and therefore he couldn't go around killing people... Okay so he had in the past, but that had been important, and it had helped save the nation. That had to be remembered, and he hadn't _liked_ doing it.

Yet still there was something grating about being stared at all night, he would have been far more at ease if the stranger had just approached him. True, he knew he could have approached the man himself and asked his business but, there was something in that stare that did more than unnerve him. There was power in that stare, a power he didn't want to trifle with, at least not if he didn't have to. He sighed and turned back to his drink and the dreary report he was attempting to read.

"Light, _Light."_

Light looked up only a few seconds after he had begun to read as his name was called. As usual it seemed he had not managed to escape Teru Mikami for an entire night. His second-in-command, Teru, a tall, black haired, bespectacled and oh so eager for the job he did. Light often wondered how long he would have been safe in his own position had not Teru developed some sort of 'awe' for him. It was confusing, Light knew he was good at his job, but to have someone bouncing around you all day was annoying, and to have them find you and do it all night as well. Okay, so Teru didn't bounce, he just stood there and fawned, asked questions about old manoeuvres and was just too gods-damned _helpful_. Light couldn't stand it. He realised as Teru began to look crestfallen that he was glaring at the poor man. He tried to remind himself that Teru wasn't at fault, that supposedly working with him was a great honour... once most people got past the details of the incident anyway.

"I'm sorry Teru," Light sighed, "It's just the stranger in the corner behind me keeps staring at me. It's been happening all night."

"Ah," Teru murmured, "Well that's what I came to tell you about. Apparently someone's been asking questions about you."

"Teru, generally people are always asking questions about me considering my past," Light commented, "I'm not exactly an unknown figure, even this far away from the kingdom."

"I know," Teru said, pressing onwards, "but these seemed a bit more forward, a lot more personal than people asking whether you were the instigator of the rebellion-"

"It wasn't a rebellion!" Light said harshly, only just managed to shout, "I was just doing what was necessary."

"I know that," Teru sighed, "but that's not how it appeared to outsiders. All they saw was that you had killed -"

"Can we please not go into details here," Light muttered through gritted teeth. He glanced around at the nearby customers, they were so obviously not overhearing that they _had _to be. "Besides what does that have to do with him?"

"He's the one who's been asking questions," Teru said hurriedly, "At least he matches the descriptions I was given."

"That's it," Light almost growled, and he rose from the chair he had occupied for most of the night, forced his papers back into his knapsack, for once not caring if they got bent, and fished around in a pocket of his trousers before slamming two bronze coloured pennies down onto the table. The bartender was a broad shouldered man currently involved in a heated debate several tables away and completely oblivious to his leaving patron, but no-one would steal the money placed down by a Knight of the realm. Unfortunate things tended to happen to the perpetrators.

"You're going to talk to him?" Teru whispered, watching his patrol leader with wide eyes.

"No," Light sighed, "I'm leaving."

"That's not like you," Teru muttered as they made their way towards the door, their boots resounding heavily on the rough wooden floor beneath.

"If he wants to know more about me," Light said coldly, "I am not to make it easy for him. He doesn't appear dangerous in the way we deal with, and if he just wants to ask me questions... I'm not in any position to respond how I would want to a curious fool out to speak to the infamous Light Yagami."

"You're far from infamous," Teru muttered, as Light nearly shoved the door open and stepped out.

"Your opinion is skewed."

...

The owner of the staring black eyes couldn't hold back a chuckle as he watched the pair of Knights leave the inn. He had never been so surprised as he had been today, after all he had heard about the events so long ago he had been expecting, the hero or villain depending how you viewed events, to be some old, butch man... Instead he had been confronted with someone younger than himself who had no obvious strength. He had known the Queen had been no more than a child then herself, but he had never realised that Light had been too. It was all so confusing. It made him wonder just why it had been him.

Yes, he knew he needed his answers soon. He needed help, and he always found the best help. However he was not going to ask Light for his help unless he knew he could trust him, that the events he had been embroiled in were similar to his own. L knew all was lost if they were not. He would never succeed and he would lose more than his life in the outcome.

L debated briefly about whether to follow the man he was so interested in. Almost immediately he decided against it, if he followed him now he would be killed, and coming all this way would be for nothing, he couldn't have that. He had to find a way to get closer to Light without light being able to stop him. Absently he pulled up one of his legs and rested his head against it, he sighed as he became more comfortable. He thought over what he could do, and he realised with some despair that there was only one route left to him; and he didn't like it. He was never one for following orders.

"Another Mead," L said suddenly as the bartender left his debate long enough to pay some care to his patrons, "and a jar of honey."

L stared blankly at the wall as he waited for his order to arrive, he attempted vainly not to think and found it to be more than a losing exercise as his mind dwelt on his fraught future. He slipped a silver shilling out from his purses hiding place and placed it on the table as his very necessary order arrived. He gave a small nod of thanks as he received his ample change and spirited it away to join his other hidden coinage.

Ignoring the stares of the other occupants of the bar around him he proceeded to add honey to mead and stirred the resultant gloop around with the spoon he had graciously been provided. He didn't usually do something so extreme, even in his eyes, as add yet more sugar to mead; but tonight he needed it. If he were to attempt to join the Knights he had to mount up his defences somehow, he had a horrible feeling that Light was going to treat him badly any which way.

L smiled inwardly as a woman at a nearby table almost ran to the bathroom as he took the first mouthful of syrupy mead.

...

This could not be happening; Light knew it couldn't be happening because it just _couldn't _be happening. Yet it _was_ happening. His stalker from the day before was stood before him proudly announcing that he wanted to join the Knight's, and for the life of him Light couldn't think of a valid reason why he could say no. It didn't help that it was also being hissed in his ear by Mikami as Light continued to glare at the man without replying. It also didn't help that he could hear Ryuk sniggering about it in the background, the strange man always found humour in his leader's quandaries and it pissed Light off. Just like everything else in this fine old day.

Light sighed as he realised he would have to speak, and thankfully he had found some way around, hopefully, letting this man join. He knew it was a slim chance, but he had to try it.

"We don't have time to train recruits in this outfit," Light murmured, "We're out on a mission and unless you can keep up and fight well you'll be nothing more than dead weight."

"I can fight," the man replied, his completely calm exterior not fracturing an inch, "Would you like me to show you?"

Light knew instantly that he had been defeated. He could pick anyone from his group he knew and somehow this fiendish creature before him would manage to at least put up a valiant enough effort to be worth having in a fight. He turned to survey his squad, the motley crew of Knight's who, despite appearances, were the best the kingdom had ever produced; from Matsuda already mounted on his horse, bow strapped to his back and crossbow hanging by his side, to Takada and Naomi both so apparently beautiful and not much else, yet deadly in a fight and Light had to admit, almost as clever and cunning as he was. He didn't want to send out any of those three though, if he sent Matsuda it would be a slur on Matsuda as he was a ranged fighter and an excellent tracker but useless in close combat, and if he sent the women he had no idea if the bastard behind him was going to be prejudiced or not. No, if he was going to send out anyone it would have to be Reiji, Raye, Ryuk, Mogi or Aiber, he was damned if it was going to be himself or Teru.

Light gave another heavy sigh; he had come away from the Capitol to the furthest reaches of the kingdom to escape situations like this. Gone were the days when he had relished the challenge such events gave; such joy had been stripped from him during all that he had been forced to do during the incident. Anyone confronted which such knowledge of themselves would shy away from who they were before, and Light had a lot to run away from Gods knew.

Teru gave a small cough from beside him and Light realised he was spending far too long on his decision. He was beginning to be more than a little overtly rude.

"Aiber," Light sighed, "You're up. Perhaps you can show this man here-"

"L, my name is _L_," the fiend of a man said calmly interrupting Light, "I'm sure I already told you."

"- Perhaps you can show _L_ here what it takes to be a knight," Light continued, attempting to pretend that the interruption hadn't happened.

Aiber's quiet grin of amusement as he stepped forward, his cloak shifting to show the segmented armour they all wore underneath and the weapons he favoured glinted slightly in the light. The sight did much to alleviate Light's annoyance, he knew how good a fighter Aiber was, he was almost the poster child for the organisation.

"So, all I have to do is win and I can join you?" L queried, already shrugging off his black cloak to reveal the suspiciously expensive black tunic and trousers underneath. Light was shocked to see the silver filigree trailing through the fabric, he wondered just what would have made such an obviously wealth man want to join the knights. He had a horrific feeling that it had to with himself and his past. His horror was made worse as he realised there wasn't even the hint of nervousness from the strange man; he looked as if he was out for a morning stroll.

"No," Light said, finally deciding to reply, "All you have to do is survive."

"Survive," L said slowly, and Light held back a laugh as the faintest trace of nerves became visible in his face.

"I don't think he's ever seen Knight's of the realm fight," Aiber commented. There was a faint chuckle from the squad and Light did smile then. It was good to know he had their support and they felt the same about this man as he did.

"I have heard the stories," L said softly.

"The stories don't quite do us justice," Aiber muttered, his face becoming more serious than it usually was as he squared up to L. He hadn't drawn his sword though, and neither had L. They merely stood watching each other, hands at the ready but neither moved.

Light was surprised to see that L's expression had become very serious too, it was as though the strange man was running through scenario after scenario to find the one in which he had the best chance of success. Light knew in that instant that L would win the fight, no matter how much it annoyed Light he knew it to be the truth. Aiber was going to be no match for him. Light was going to have to let him join.

Every citizen had a right to join the Knight's; if they had the skill, the inclination, and no criminal history then they had the right to join the group that defended the nation and protected the queen's honour. Despite how much Light loathed the sight of the man before him, he couldn't refuse his request. His thought's ceased as Aiber drew his sword and moved to attack L.

As Aiber struck though L seemed to have already anticipated the blow and had vacated the space he had been before. Light couldn't help staring open mouthed as L dropped to the floor and balanced there on all fours until the blade had continued its momentum fuelled passage above him. Almost as soon as the blade had covered its arc, and Aiber was about to ready for another swing, L twisted round as he managed a handstand and kicked Aiber in the face with a booted foot.

Aiber was not one to be so easily confused though, or someone who gave in so easily to pain, and he twisted the blade round and made to stab the person still so close to him before L had even finished his kick. Light stared in grudging admiration as L blocked the blade with a dagger he had not been holding a moment before. A move made all the more spectacular as L was pushing himself up in something akin to a back flip as he did this. L still managed to land on his feet and to Aiber's obvious annoyance re-sheathed his blade in his belt.

"Do you think it's wise to let them continue to fight?" Teru whispered suddenly, his voice only audible to Light, "Surely that one move proved all."

Light nodded, Teru was right. Light hated it, but Teru was right. If he didn't stop this they wouldn't have one bruised civilian to deal with, they would have two very damaged Knights'.

"That's enough," Light called, "It's good to finally meet someone who isn't all talk. It's been a long while I've had the satisfaction of watching Aiber get hit."

"Hey!" Aiber called, but there was no real weight behind it, he had caught the compliment. He knew Light well.

"I take it you are now sure of my abilities?" L asked, with the faintest of smiles.

"Sure of them, yes. Sure of _you_, no," Light sighed, "but you can join. I can't stop you, it's perfectly legal, but don't expect us to go easy on you. As I said before, we don't have time to train recruits, but I must admit you do seem to have abilities."

"Thank you," L said with a bigger smile.

"I wasn't finished," Light said his tone suddenly harsh, "If you're serious about wanting to join up you are going to have to learn how to obey orders. Starting with this one; why did you want to know so much about me yesterday?"

"I wanted to join the Knights," L replied blandly.

Light stared at L with a cool expression, he knew quite well that joining the Knight's had not been the reason L had been asking questions; from Teri's, and later the rest of the squad's, comments. He couldn't say no to L's request though.

"Is there anything else you need to fetch before we leave?" Light asked, wondering if his squad could rush out of town without him. Cowardly he knew, but this man brought out the irrational in him and he barely knew him.

"No," L muttered, hefting a pack up onto his back. It wasn't a large one; it seemed L favoured the way of travelling with the bare minimum of supplies. Light had to grudgingly approve of this too, it was the method he enforced in his squad. "Though I do wonder why he gets a horse."

Light smiled at this and decided not to answer the obvious question. It was up to him what his squad knew, and while he believed in sharing all information, with L he was prepared to make an exception. Matsuda needing a horse was fairly obvious, Matsuda was their scout and it was imperative he could travel fast. Despite his initial appearances the once clumsy Matsuda had blossomed in Light's squad, and he was now an indispensable member of the team.

"Matsuda has a horse," Light said with a smile, "Because it's his horse."

L gave him a look that told Light how much he knew it to not be a reply. Light enjoyed every second of it, and he realised with a sudden acuity that having L around would give him and the squad some much needed entertainment.

"Time to move out people," Teru sighed as L and Light continued their staring contest. He had a sinking feeling his Captain was going to be quite difficult to deal with in the future.

"May I ask what we are going to be doing now?" L asked, and the hint of nervousness had returned to Light's ear.

"It's a surprise," Light said, and he gave L a smirk that chilled him to his core. Suddenly his plan to get closer to the Knight did not seem as good as it had before.

...

L trod along at the back of the squad, trying to stop himself from staring at the back of Light's head as much as he could. He had succeeded in joining the squad, but he had a horrible feeling that the worst was yet to come. He replayed the smirk once more in his mind, and he felt like ice had settled in his stomach once more. He knew all too well what he must have done to Light now, and he was already regretting asking so many questions so close to this squad. Of course he had not expected to have to hide who he truly was for so long, he had thought he would just have to march up to Light and instantly employ him. He had made his task much harder from himself.

He shifted closer to one of the other members of the team, _Naomi_ he thought her name was. He needed more information and knew he needed to have at least one friend in the squad. He walked next to her in silence for a few minutes before finally deciding to speak.

"If I ask you what we are off to do will you give me the same reply as your captain?" L asked.

Naomi gave him an appraising look and to L's surprise actually gave him a small smile.

"No, I won't," Naomi said softly, "and you seem to have forgotten he is _your_ captain as well."

_Not for much longer_, L thought, and he hoped that he was thinking the truth.

"Okay, what are _we_ off to do?" L asked, deciding to be as precise as he could.

"We are the top squad of Knights in the country," Naomi replied, her tone matter of fact, "So we get the toughest jobs, you do realise this."

"Yes, I do."

"Then you shall understand when I tell you we're off to slay a dragon."

"A dragon," L said, his tone bland, "You're not being serious are you? I'm no good with jokes."

"No she's not," Light said suddenly, his voice startling everyone in the squad, "It's not one dragon, it's a whole family of dragons. Nine dragons in total."

"Not regretting your decision L?" Ryuk laughed.

"No why should I?" L said, forcing his tone to be as mild as it usually was. Inside though he felt just a little panic, he had faced many dangers, but nine dragons?

L seriously hoped they were joking.

* * *

A/N; So happy birthday to L, and I hope you enjoy future instalments :D

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

A/N; I hope you enjoy the next chapter of the story I began for L's birthday.

Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter 2

He had been with the Knight's of the realm now for two days. They were on a constant march to their destination, something L didn't know yet, through lands that, L found, he didn't know either. They never stopped, except to rest and then they had only found a village on the first night. Yet even that had only given the greater benefit of a roof over their heads. They were on the outskirts of the kingdom, not even on the borderlands with another. This was at the edge of the wastelands; this was a wide place, a place where only those who were brave or foolish, or maybe even both, ventured.

The mountains bordering the wasteland were even worse places than the wasteland beyond, and there were rumours of creatures far worse than the ones they had gone to face. But then most things were worse than a dragon in L's mind, as far as he knew from his extensive reading dragons were not the sort to come down out of the mountains to burn things. They were dangerous when angered yes, but they never truly bothered people. So if there was one thing L knew it was that this mission was a fool's mission in more ways than one, and he was beginning to think he was one of the worst fools for thinking even for a moment that they really were after dragons.

"Why are we hunting dragons in the mountains?" L asked, trying to ask the question in a way that would not immediately get him ignored or dismissed by Light.

"Why do you want to know the facts?" Light merely asked in return, his voice bland and lacking emotion, "If you just wanted to join the knight's what does the mission truly matter?"

"I am _not_ an idiot though," L said briskly, attempting to prove to himself that he wasn't an idiot as well, "You told me they had been attacking homesteads in these mountains, but who would have homesteads out here? Besides dragons are not known for their cruelty and violence-"

"You really want to know?" Light growled, cutting across L his tone dangerous, "You have stumbled across a group of knight's on a top level mission that no-one was meant to know about, not even my squad."

At this Light rounded on L and the whole troupe of knights stopped to watch their leader back L up against the nearest tree; all looked shocked. L was stunned by the anger that flared in Light's eyes, and he truly began to understand why Light had been so angry before. Light thought he was a spy.

"Of course, considering your rather in depth questions about me to the local populace, and your determined persistence in wanting to be with _this _squad, I don't think you stumbled across us at all. In fact the hope of you defending such a position is ludicrous. Personally I think you've come to interfere with me or the mission, and I don't care for either. So you tell me who you really are _right now_, or I won't have any hesitation in killing you right here."

L couldn't help but stare up at Light with wide eyes, he was unused to being dealt with in such a way. Someone in his position was never so rudely dealt with. He gave a small dissatisfied sigh, he had been used to having his way for so long. He knew it must have infected his viewpoint and his logic, despite how hard he had tried. Despite his words to the servants they had never disagreed with him. Now though he would have to put up with it and tell Light the truth, it was obvious it was more than necessary.

"I didn't tell you who I was," L began, his voice low, "Because I didn't want any special treatment, and I didn't want people knowing where I am, I don't want to go back quite yet."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Teru muttered as he came up to take his usual place behind Light. L glanced at the commander of the squad as Teru spoke and saw understanding was already dawning in Light's eyes, the flicked to his clothing and took in his appearance once more. At that moment he saw understanding flare in Light's eyes, and the sudden anger that came with it that was quickly hidden. L wondered if this would make his task easier or harder.

"I'm a prince-" L began but was interrupted by Light.

"Oh how clichéd," Light sighed and he continued to glower at L.

"My name is L Lawliet," L continued, attempting to control the tone of his voice. He was angry yes, but it was because he hated admitting to his rank, it changed people, "Prince and heir apparent to the Kingdom of Dacia. My Kingdom pledges allegiance to yours with Equal sovereignty. As such our peacekeeping forces work in unity. You can't throw me out of the knights."

L frowned slightly as all but Light bowed, it suddenly felt like one of the most embarrassing moments of his life. As he saw Light examining him critically he couldn't help raising a hand to his face to cover his eyes as he hung his head slightly. He wondered why his plan was failing so miserably, all he had wanted was information.

"If you have any form of believable identification, or some way of proving your identity," Light said slowly, and L froze as he heard the calmer, kinder tone, "then you can stay."

L glanced up at Light to see the thoughtful expression had returned, but there was perhaps the glimmer of kindness in his eyes, almost as if he had worked out something else. L seriously hoped not, he wanted to approach what he had to ask Light on _his_ terms, not on the terms of this infuriatingly clever Knight's. He delved inside his tunic and pulled out his signet ring hanging from a silver chain around his neck. Etched onto the surface of the ring was an ornate L surrounded by all the pennants of his house, to have created such a ring and not be part of a noble, or royal, line was certain death. There could be no doubt as too his heritage. He looped the chain over his head and passed it to Light, he heard quite audibly the knight's sigh as he looked it over. Then to his horror Light laughed.

"Welcome to the knight's _Prince Lawliet_," Light chuckled with some mirth.

L had the distinct feeling things were going to get worse not better. He wondered when his life might hold some form of hope, ever since the incident he had been completely out of luck. Then Light's arm suddenly clapped him on the shoulder, it could almost have been considered friendly.

"I understand why you may have acted as you have," Light said quietly, "just don't be expecting any special treatment, you wanted to be one of us, so one of us you will be."

"I hadn't wanted any special treatment," L replied, attempting to reassure Light. It seemed some fragile truce had been created between them and he wanted it to stay intact.

"I know that, I just need to ensure my squad knows that," Light commented, and actually laughed.

"Speaking of knowing things," Aiber said, interrupting the two men, "What _is_ our mission if it's not hunting dragons?"

Light sighed, and he looked obviously annoyed in L's opinion about having to share the true mission with his squad. Yet, he still looked as though he was going to.

"Two weeks ago several high level officers absconded from the army," Light said softly, "before they left there were hints that they may have sided with our enemies. It seems this is the case; they are going to attempt to cross the wasteland to reach them."

"But no-one can cross the wasteland," Naomi interjected, "It's almost certain death."

"Not for them it's not," Light sighed, "They're mages, nobles at that as well. Most likely thought they could run the military but when they realise it's about skill they get affronted and turn against the queen. From what I know of them they will succeed unless we stop them, they know too much about the organisation of our forces to be allowed to leave."

Light paused and he took in the faces of those under his command, they all looked annoyed at not being told the true goal of their mission. In fact Aizawa and Aiber looked quite angry about being kept in the dark.

"You weren't told because we weren't sure how spread out they were before they reached the mountains," Light sighed, "I would have told you despite my orders had it not been for the potential for them to discover that we were after them, and to decide to try to fight us in a more populated area."

"So that's why I worried you so much," L said into the still calm that greeted Light's words, "You thought I could be one of them."

"Considering how much you wanted to know about me, the one person who knew the orders, yes," Light commented, turning to face L once more, "I still don't trust you though."

"I wouldn't expect you to," L replied sadly. To his relief this earnt him a smile from Light.

"How many mages are we talking about?" Takada said suddenly.

"Nine, I wasn't lying to you about the number," Light responded, and he gave her the smile that had originally made her want to join his squad in the first place. Until she had realised that her commander had almost no interest in women outside the usual platonic friendships.

...

That night was much like the one before, and L was grateful almost that no-one in the squad was treating him differently because of his rank. Of course considering how he had entered the squad it was unlikely they ever would. He glanced around at the sleeping people nearby before his eyes shifted to the surrounding forest. He was on watch, and even though the likelihood of anything coming out of the undergrowth to attack them, he ensured to do his job well. He was squatting on a rock at the edge of the clearing, away from the glow of the fire so his eyes were adjusted to the dark. He supposed Light must trust him to some degree now to put him on watch; he hadn't been given a watch cycle the night before. L gave a sigh as another reason dawned on him; it could just mean his 'commander' was ensuring that he knew quite well he wasn't being treated differently.

He started from his place, a hand darting for one of his many daggers as there was the sound of movement from _behind _him. His hand stilled though as he turned to see that it was only the object of his thoughts walking towards him, picking his way through the sleeping bodies of his squad with great care. The prince couldn't fathom why Light would want to talk to him now, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to find out. But he knew he had no choice.

To his surprise the knight seemed to have the same lack of desire to talk as himself and merely stood next to L with a completely blank expression staring out into the night. At last, after several minutes of tension between them, Light gave a sigh of annoyance.

"As you want to know so much about me, you can ask me your questions," Light said slowly, "On the condition that you will tell me in detail why you want to know, _first_."

L stared at the knight, this was not what he had expected to hear, he tried to gauge if the man before him was lying to him or had some ulterior motive beyond knowing more about him. There was nothing except the dull acceptance of questions into what had to be a rather uncomfortable past, along with a natural curiosity into L. The prince could well understand that, Light seemed as intelligent and paranoid as himself and L knew he had done everything that would put the other on edge. He hoped now he had a chance to change that.

"I suspect you are wondering why I have been able to travel so far on my own and why I have no guards with me," L said slowly, "it is because as far as those of my kingdom, and even my family, know I have not left the country. If you were to contact my father, the king, he would express disbelief at my not being there for dinner tonight. If I were to tell my story to anyone but you they would assume I was an imposter or someone with grand delusions..."

L trailed off as he saw Light's eyes widen slightly, he knew now that what he had suspected was true. The knight had been through the same trial that was now consuming L's life.

"But you know I'm not. As you may have heard my father is ill," L whispered, and for once his emotions truly coloured his voice, "he has become so since I fled the kingdom, I wish I could attend to him... but if I return my whole family will be in danger. They are only safe now because I am not nearby and the one who takes my place can act at leisure."

L paused and they stood in silence for a moment, and the prince wished that Light would talk. He needed to know that Light understood. For if he didn't L knew that his life, the lives of his family and his entire kingdom were in peril.

"Please," L added his voice so devoid of emotion that it told the knight how much this had to be affecting him, "Tell me, did you see the demon in the mirror?"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N; So, I think it's time you all learnt what this story's all about don't you? Yes, I think so.

I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Please read and review!

* * *

Chapter 3

"Please," L added his voice so devoid of emotion that it told the knight how much this had to be affecting him, "Tell me, did you see the demon in the mirror?"

The reaction from Light was so extreme that L couldn't hold back a gasp of surprise; the knight jerked away from him and his eyes went wide as a violent shudder past through him. Light's hands rose to rub at his face, his breathing quite audible. After a moment Light seemed to regain some of his composure and he simply stood there staring at L through gaps between his fingers. This was not the attitude or actions of a knight of the realm; this was the actions of a frightened child. L suddenly realised that Light _must_ have been almost a child when it happened... and he had just brought up the memories.

"How did you hear about that?" Light whispered, and L was relieved to hear that he sounded far more composed than he actually appeared.

"Because it happened to me too," L replied, and he sank back down into the crouching position he so favoured. "The person who impersonates me in my homeland is not a person at all, it is a demon."

L paused as Light shifted to sit next to him, and he glanced at the knight to see he almost looked as if he was back to his 'usual' self. In fact he almost looked thoughtful.

"I thought princes led happy lives," Light muttered, and L realised that the man was not as recovered as he had thought, "What was so wrong about yours that induced you to let it into your life?"

"My responsibilities and the isolation," L said softly, "No-one treats you as a person when you're the heir. My brothers are all much younger than me and have to deal with much less than I do. Not expected to become king they are given much freer reign. No, there is not much happiness in being an heir, but I find not being one seems worse... Why do you ask?"

"Because that's how it gets into your life," Light whispered, his voice filled with deep grief, "the only way it can become you is to feed off your darkest emotions. It's the only way it can convince you to open your life to it. Then it becomes you and feeds off your life, destroying it as it goes..."

"How did you stop it?" L asked as the knight trailed off, "How do you stop a demon?"

"I tricked it into thinking I sided with its plan, that I was so disaffected with the world that I didn't have any grief for what it did to my family or to the old queen," Light ground out, each word seemingly forced out from between his lips, "I managed to get close enough to wound it... it was enough to give me the upper hand in the fight that followed, but then it was never going to kill _me_. In a way I was lucky I didn't kill it outright, if I had I would have been tried for treason and murder..."

"Murder?" L asked, he had heard the rumours, but he knew already how much they had got wrong.

"The demon killed my entire family because they knew it wasn't me," Light said, his voice toneless, "The queen and her entire squad of bodyguards. They never stood a chance."

"I fear the same would have happened to my own family had I not fled the country," L whispered, "I hoped that my absence would make it less impatient and its plans would be more subtle."

"I wish I had been given that option," Light sighed.

"How old were you when this happened to you?" L asked, voicing the question he didn't want the answer to.

"I was fourteen," Light breathed his voice so quiet L could barely hear it. He glanced at the knight and saw the wide staring expression he had, then it faded and a general sadness seemed to slump back onto Light's shoulders. "I don't even know why I'm telling you this; I don't know you and I certainly don't trust you."

"I understand," L whispered, "I did not approach you in the best manner to ensure you knew my intentions were honest. I just... I did not want to broach this topic if you had not been similarly affected; it is not something I want anyone knowing of."

L was surprised when this earnt him a smile from Light, the same understanding gaze appearing as it had when he had admitted to being a prince. It seemed his honesty was paying off.

"Why... why did it not kill me when it had the chance?" L asked, and his voice shook slightly, "when it came through the mirror, why did it not remove me? I know much about demons and I know they do not brook competition, and I am that competition. So why...?"

"It's because it's tied to your life," Light replied, and his voice was matter of fact once more. Almost as if he were stating the weather, "It was given power by taking in our fears and our worries, all the things that made us depressed... I don't think it can kill whoever it leeches that power from."

"Then it means it has a weakness," L sighed, "That's something at least."

Silence fell between the two men again, both thinking about the tragedy that had gripped their life. One focused on the past, the other on the tragedy that was all too close to the present and also filled his future.

"You didn't just come to ask about my attack did you?" Light asked eventually, "You came to ask for my help."

"Yes. Yes I did," L replied, turning to look at Light his gaze emotionless, even while his black eyes were wide with hidden yearning. Now it had come to the main reason for his search after Light he didn't think he could cope with waiting for the answer, if he was denied...

"I will never be able to forgive myself if I don't help you," Light sighed, "So, I'll help you... Though _after_ we deal with the mages. We should catch up with them tomorrow anyway, and it seems like your demon is a patient one."

As Light rose and went to either resume his sleep, or just move away from the prince, he was startled by L also rising and bowing deeply.

"I thank you," L said, his voice solemn, "I think you may be my first true friend."

...

The morning when it came was accompanied by an unnatural frost, and a pervading cold that gripped them all to their bones despite the fire they hurriedly stoked up to brew tea. They knew there was no point in hiding their presence now, the sudden change in the weather could only mean the mages knew they were being followed. Even if the mages didn't know of their position, they no longer had time on their side, magic took more time to cast the more powerful it became.

"I hope you're good at running," Light commented to L as they packed up to leave, "Because that's the plan for today."

"Would the plan be any different if I wasn't good at running?" L replied, risking a smile at Light. Somehow after last night's series of confessions something seemed changed between them; to his relief the knight smiled back at him.

"No it wouldn't," Light chuckled, "But it would be useful to know if we need to slow down... somewhat."

"That won't be necessary," L said, and he let his confidence in his abilities colour his voice.

"Glad to hear it. Now hand me your pack."

L handed the knight his pack with a curious expression and watched with some horror as it, along with everyone else's was transferred up into the branches of a nearby tree. He thought it was quite beside the point that Wedy was up the tree hiding them so they couldn't be seen from the ground. It was their belongings after all. He glanced to the side, attempting to find something to distract him so he wouldn't break the fragile 'bond' growing between him and the leader of this group of knight's to see that Matsuda had already strung his bow and everyone not involved in the pack hiding operation was checking over their weaponry one last time.

"Matsuda," Light said suddenly, turning to face the man who was now fussing with the saddle on his horse even though L knew he had already checked it twice before, "Ready?"

"Of course sir," the still outwardly happy man replied as he mounted the horse, "I suppose I'll see you later."

"As long as you don't do anything stupid," Light sighed as the knight turned and rode off towards the distant mountains; the leader of the knight's watched him leave with none too little trepidation.

...

L knew two hours later why the packs had been hidden and Light had been so serious in asking him whether he could run. Despite his fitness level he had difficulty keeping up with the knights who ran on with unfaltering speed along the trail left by Matsuda's horse. He wondered how they kept at it, but as he looked at their faces and considered their actions this morning, they hadn't even needed instruction from Light as to what was necessary; it seemed as if they had done this many times before.

He knew this was what was needed though; the cold was encroaching ever harder into the surrounding landscape. Even as they ran frost formed underfoot and their breath began to appear in foggy streams around them. The mages were fighting a war of attrition against them, the cold was a cruel beast and if they were walking it would surely be making them shiver and shake as the cold ate through them to the bone, running was the one thing that would keep them warm. L regretted thinking this almost immediately as there was the pounding of hooves and Matsuda appeared over the crest of the hill before them and came closer; as he had expected Light signalled for them to halt.

"Have you found a hint of their direction?" Light called as Matsuda approached.

"If you keep up the pace you have been, then only another half hour. They've set up some form of circle or something. They definitely know we're coming if we didn't already know from the weather," Matsuda replied, his words coming out between his shivering and L realised that he had to be freezing up on his horse; not only not moving himself but dealing with the head wind such fast riding would create. Without thinking he shifted closer to the shivering man and took his hand feeling the icy temperature it had, this was dangerous.

"You need to get warm," L muttered, before he turned to look at Light, "Can we start a fire?"

Light shook his head, and he looked at Matsuda with, what looked to everyone else like friendly concern, but the prince could tell was outright worry. Matsuda needed to be warm. He sighed and focused his strength and channelled it into his hand where it touched the cold knight. What he was attempting to do was magic, but not something he had ever needed to do before. Truth be told L knew he was quite the poor magic user in practice, the details only told to him because of his royal birth and the need to know what those under his command were capable of achieving. He had never been given much chance to investigate what he could do though. The prince knew he was succeeding when Matsuda gasped and his shivering suddenly stopped.

"What did you do?" Matsuda asked, and there was no hint of shake to his voice as he spoke and L was relieved that the hand in his was warm once more.

"You didn't tell me you could use magic," Light commented before L could come up with another explanation. Though truthfully he didn't know what excuse he could use that would work.

"I can't," L said, deciding to go for blunt honesty as it had always worked with Light in the past, "I know how it functions, abstractly, but I had no idea if it would work. I've never had the need to try before."

There was the sound of nervous laughter from Matsuda, and for a moment Light looked ready to deck the prince, the fingers of one hand flexing as he stared at the object of his ire.

"If you had failed," Light began, but was interrupted by L.

"That was very unlikely," L said with a smile, "I know the theory very well."

"You alright Matsuda?" Light asked, looking up at the still worried looking man. Light sighed as the mounted man nodded back at him, before turning back towards the errant prince. For a moment he looked as if he was about to say something more, but he didn't. "Can you tell me anything more about their location Matsuda?"

"Sorry, not much," Matsuda said sounding embarrassed, "All nine are there, they are gathered in a small valley between three hills, but there was no way of observing them further without being seen. As I said they know we're coming four are on lookout."

"That's something. Well done Matsuda," Light said slowly, rubbing at his arms as the cold began to encroach into his flesh, "I would normally suggest sneaking up on them, but I don't think we'll have that advantage. If they can change the weather they can certainly lay enough traps to sense us coming. Speed is our only advantage against magic."

"Then we better get going," Aizawa muttered, his teeth chattering, "Before we're too cold to swing our blades. I don't know about you but I've never been in a winter this cold before; even the ground's freezing."

"I agree," Aiber grunted, unsheathing his sword and hefting its weight for a moment before re-sheathing it, "There's no point planning if the cold is going to take our advantage away. These guys really know their stuff."

"Everyone ready then?" Light asked, "The usual drill of course."

The knight's nodded at Light before shifting and, as one, darting off into the cold and bleak landscape at increasingly different angles. For a moment L stared after them in bemusement, but then the tactic suddenly made sense; stand together as a group against mages and you were dead. Splitting up and attacking from separate angles, while dangerous, provided the greatest likelihood of success when there was no time for careful planning.

"Matsuda, guard L," Light said suddenly, "and stop him from leaving. He needs to be kept safe at all costs."

"Don't you dare," L growled, but was stopped as Light gripped his shoulders and stared at him. There wasn't a trace of the scared boy L had seen last night; all that was shining from the knight's eyes was determination. This was the reason Light held the position he did L realised.

"If you go you're not endangering your life but the lives of everyone in your kingdom," Light said harshly, "you are staying here."

L said nothing, he felt Light had pulled the lowest blow imaginable and it was one he couldn't fight back on. He could have fought back against any suggestion of staying behind except this one. L glared at the knight's back as he sped away from them along the trail left by Matsuda's horse.

"I thought I was to be treated like everyone else," L sighed, crouching down to hug his knees against the cold as Matsuda dismounted. He wondered if he could perform the spell he had tried before on himself. He realised he couldn't, he was too cold, he needed all his energy to keep himself warm in a completely normal fashion without generating energy to perform magic. It had taken enough to save Matsuda from Hypothermia and frostbite as it was. "I see that this was never going to be the case of course, I was foolish for considering that it could be. I should have realised why he wanted to talk to me before this battle."

L was grateful Matsuda stayed silent, he didn't think he could cope with false platitudes. He had wanted to help, he knew they would need everyone to fight against mages but Light had chosen to keep Matsuda behind to protect him; chosen to keep behind the one person who knew where the mages actually were. L had come to Light for help, not for this protection he had suddenly gained. His pride demanded he help.

The explosion when it happened lit up the sky and shook the ground. Both Matsuda and L turned to see the large plume of smoke rising from just over half a mile away. L jerked up at the sight, his eyes widening as the full possibilities dawned in his mind; there were so many horrific possibilities.

"That's where they were," Matsuda whispered, "that's precisely where the mages were."

"I hope you don't mind," L said softly as he strode towards the knight's horse, "but I'm stealing your horse."


End file.
